Her Garden
by xangel-lovex
Summary: Esme loves her garden but there is one thing or person she loves more then her precious garden.


Her Garden - Carlisle/Esme

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Carlisle smiled as he watch his sweet beautiful Esme work in the garden from where he stood. He was in the kitchen watching from the window. She was so beautiful and carefree, yet if you made her mad or hurt her family then she would never stop to hurt those who had hurt her loved ones.

He then saw that it begun to rain, of course ever the faithful Esme ignored the rain and continued with tending her flowers. However, just because they couldn't get cold or ill it did not mean Carlisle would let her get so wet. He grabbed the umbrella Jacob had left when he had been there with Edward and walked out and held it over her. She looked up and smiled at him, her eyes shining with love for him.

"Darling you did not have to do that, we do not feel the cold you know that." she said standing and wrapped her arms round him.

"I know my dear but I did not want you to get wet. Come inside please so that we can snuggle in front of the fire." he said.

She reached up and kissed him and then picking up her gardening stuff she walked inside with him and then snuggled up on the sofa with him. They had the house to them selves for once the others were all out either hunting or doing other stuff at their other halves homes.

Carlisle held Esme close and kissed her deeply his arms wrapping round her running over her back. He moaned and let his hand slip up under her top over her bare back skin loving the soft skin.

He lay her down and started to undo her top button by button. He then ran his fingers over her chest and down between her breasts over the intricate design of her bra. He kissed her deeply again and then started trailing kisses down her chest over her breasts making shiver and give a light moan.

Her own hand s her under his light blue shirt he was wearing. H smiled and helped her pull it of and removed hers as well and undoing her bra exposed her erect nipples and licked over them making her gasp and arch up.

He moaned as he felt her hands travel over his back and down into his trousers over his tight little bottom.

She massaged the cheeks and then started to undo his trousers wanting to see his wonderful member. He took her hand stopping her and picked her up carrying her upstairs to the be and stripped down naked before crawling over her taking all her clothes of and moaned at her slim smooth body. She was a true Goddess and he could never get enough of her.

He kissed down her body and followed these light kisses with his wonderful tong making moan loudly and arch up.

He was now down to her stomach and kissed down from the belly and spread her legs pulling them up over his shoulders and begun to lick over her clit making her gasp suddenly at the wonderful wet feel.

"Oh Carlisle!"she gasped arching up into his mouth wanting more. "Please I need you" she moaned and pulled him to her.

He smiled and kissed her before rubbing his hard member nad pushed into her making her moan and arch as he was engulfed inside her.

He moaned loudly and started to move and ran his hands over her breast as he did.

Esme arched up taking him into her and ran her hand down her chest and fingered her clit adding to the pleasure.

This turned Carlisle on even more and he moved faster thrusting into her hitting that spot inside her.

Both were panting hard and moving in sync. It wasn't long till they reach orgasm at the same time.

They then lay there for a minute before Carlisle sat up and wiped them clean and pulled the covers over them. He kissed Esme and they dosed of to sleep.

Later Jacob and Edward came home and wondering where they were went up stairs and peeked into Carlisle and Esme's bedroom and seeing them laying there snuggled up together asleep grinned knowingly and went to Edwards bedroom.

The End

I know that they don't actually sleep but for the benefit of the story I have them be able to. This is my first story so please tell me what you think and if you would like me to continue it. If you would like to request anything please visit my profile and see who I will write.


End file.
